


remember my name

by quarterelf



Series: the garden that you planted [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Intercrural Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virgin Caduceus Clay, bryce is a furry now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterelf/pseuds/quarterelf
Summary: bryce is a little in love with caduceus clay.





	remember my name

**Author's Note:**

> heads up for feminine-coded words for bryce's junk/liberal use of the c word.

Work is never done in the town of Alfield. The healing potion shortage is, of course, the first priority. It seems Bryce’s guards have bones made of glass. Just last week a draft horse broke Selwyn's arm _twice_ , and Agatha has been complaining nonstop of a strange foot rot. It’s more than the local healers know what to do with, and Bryce sometimes feels like butter spread over too much bread with just how much work still needs to be done. 

Thankfully, the new cleric that arrives in Alfield with the town heroes is more than happy to help with the demand. Caduceus is quite the knowledgeable giant, and Bryce quickly sets up a little workshop for him downstairs in their own home and has all the necessary supplies sent over the next day. 

Watching him work is a strangely alluring process, and Bryce spends as much time off shift doing so. Caduceus’ grey hands are massive, over twice the size of their own, but so gentle, so clever as they grind and chop and mix local herbs into powerful poultices. Bryce is a little in love with those hands, and the way Caduceus’ eyes are big and bright like a calf’s, framed by long, dark lashes, and when he speaks, _oh_ , how sweet and slow like honey.

Bryce is a little in love with Caduceus Clay.

One night, while Caduceus is packing up his kit for the day, Bryce tells him, “You... don’t have to leave tonight, not if you don’t want to.”

They stand at the foot of the steps, mercifully out of their armor at this hour, hair still damp with sweat. It’s so bold of them to even ask, to assume Caduceus could want this, want _them_ , but they are so tired of sleepless nights and they are so tired of the empty wanting inside of them. 

“Oh,” says Caduceus, a slow smile of understanding crossing his face. “Where should I sleep then?”

Bryce tiptoes closer. Their heart is so loud in their chest they fear Caduceus can hear it. “With me, naturally,” they say, and then extend a slender hand for him to take. His hand, hot and callused, swallows their own, and a shiver runs down Bryce’s spine, thinking about those thick, clever fingers delving under their clothes and pressing into secret places.

They climb the stairs together without a word, up into Bryce’s bedroom, and there Bryce embraces Caduceus. They don’t fit together quite right, the firbolg being so very tall, but they eventually find a good compromise, Caduceus leaning down and Bryce’s hands looped tightly behind his soft neck, barely touching the floor.

Caduceus’ mouth is sweet and clumsy against Bryce's. He tastes of tea and gooseberries, both sharp and sweet on their tongue. They want more of it, more of the deep, rumbling sounds Caduceus makes low in his big chest, more of the warm hands far too gentle at their waist. It feels as if they have wanted him for a lifetime and only just put a name to such a yearning.

“I’ve never done this before,” Caduceus confesses, and Bryce’s blood runs the tiniest bit cold at the thought.

“Any of this?” they ask softly, dreading the answer. “At all?”

Caduceus shakes his head in that sleepy, slow way of his. “Never,” he repeats.

Something _had_ been amiss, but it had been so long since Bryce had been touched in this way that they just filed it away in their mind for later. Bryce’s hand nervously goes to their kiss-swollen lips. What an eager little fool they had been. “I’m so sorry, Caduceus, I shouldn’t have presumed… I had wanted, well, I had wanted _more_ , more than perhaps you are willing or able to give...”

Caduceus ducks his head and give them a soft, wet kiss on the forehead. “I want whatever you want,” he says gently, and Bryce feels their body sag with relief that this, this isn’t over yet.

Bryce wants to kiss his pretty firbolg mouth again, so they grab a fistful of his shirt and yank him down until he gets the message. This time it’s even better. When Caduceus’ mouth finds Bryce’s, he is so wonderfully bold, tongue delicately pressing against the seam of their mouth. Bryce sucks the tip of it hotly—it is such a curiously long and smooth thing—and is rewarded with a low groan. Gods, they need to hear that again.

But first—

“Ah… just give me a moment.” Reluctantly, Bryce pulls away, toes meeting the ground again. They hurriedly peel their tunic overhead, hair going everywhere in a brilliant golden mess, and toss the damn thing somewhere on the ground. Caduceus’ eyes immediately fall on their exposed, glistening chest.

Ah, yes, _those_.

“Can I…” He smiles shyly, calf eyes dropping to the floor. “Can I touch them?”

Bryce’s heart just stops. “ _Yes_ ,” _tut tut, too eager_ , “I mean, yes, of course.”

Those grey hands gently cup Bryce’s small, scarred breasts, thumbs experimentally brushing over the tiny brown nipples. Bryce sucks in a breath. They’ve never had a particular love of their chest—it simply _is_ —but there’s suddenly the quiet desire to have more than enough to fill Caduceus’ big, hot hands. 

Caduceus, though, doesn’t seem to mind its size in the slightest. He rubs their nipples again, now watching their face with a soft, curious expression as they harden under his fingertips. “That feels nice,” he says earnestly, like he does all things, Bryce has discovered. “Does it feel nice for you, too?”

“Very.” Bryce bites their lip, their hands sliding over his and gently showing him how to properly play with their small breasts, how to press and squeeze, how to pull and twist just _so_ to make them pant and gasp, until Caduceus is murmuring under his breath with wonder.

“Come here,” Bryce breathes. “Please,” they add politely, leading him to the bed, the poor thing groaning under their combined weight. They climb into his lap, and it's a easy thing now, to reach up for another searing kiss. Caduceus is a quick study, his hands going to their breasts again, rubbing firm circles over their hard nipples with his hot fingers that make Bryce groan into his mouth, dazed and too warm in the face.

“What do you need?” asks Caduceus, scarcely above a whisper. The skin of his face is almost pink under his silken grey fur. “Please, tell me, what do you need? I don’t… I don’t know what to do now.”

Bryce laughs softly, kissing the shock of pink hair on his chin. “You beautiful, beautiful thing,” they whisper back tenderly. Their fingers knot together and Bryce rolls over, pulls Caduceus down over their body, and Caduceus goes easily, peppering their chest with soft, damp kisses. 

“Oh, yes,” they murmur, more than pleased with this direction, slipping a hand into his long hair and gently pressing him down. “Keep going…”

They can feel Caduceus _smiling_ against their hot skin as he does, kissing lower and lower, smoothing big hands over Bryce’s hard, battle-scarred body. In a heartbeat Bryce has their belt open, and Caduceus kisses there too, everything they have to give him and more. He helps Bryce strip the rest of the layers of clothing away until they are completely naked under him.

Never have they felt as small and vulnerable as they do in Caduceus’ long arms.

Caduceus is between their thighs now, inhaling the heady warmth of their cunt. “You smell so good,” he murmurs, and presses his nose against them. The shock of wet cold on their clit makes Bryce gasp and flinch.

“I'm sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Mmm, no, just startled me a little…” Bryce stretches a hand out to him, and Caduceus quickly kisses it like an apology, teeth briefly closing around a knuckle, before he noses them between the legs again. The cold, once Bryce gets used to it, feels delicious, and they grind against his nose slowly, shivering delightedly.

“Go on then, have a taste,” murmurs Bryce, eager for more.

Caduceus just nods. A long, pink tongue slides from his mouth as he licks a wet stripe up their cunt and swallows the taste hard. “So good,” he murmurs, probably more for himself than Bryce’s benefit, like he just can’t help himself anymore. He spreads them open with his softly furred thumbs, trying to taste as much of them as he can, running the tip of his tongue along the slick edges of their inner folds. He is such a clever, intuitive boy that Bryce could _cry_.

Instead they smear the back of their hand into their mouth, trying to contain all the embarrassing noises bubbling out of them.

After a moment, Caduceus looks up. “Why are you doing that?” he asks, and his words vibrate against Bryce’s dripping wet cunt so deliciously that Bryce clenches around nothing.

They blink at the ceiling through a haze of pleasure. “I… can be… a bit loud,” they admit, suddenly embarrassed.

“Then be loud,” Caduceus says simply, giving them a soft, sucking little kiss on the clit. “I want to hear you.”

 _Ah._ Bryce bucks up against his mouth, shuddering uselessly. “For you, I will be,” they promise breathlessly.

Caduceus grins slowly at them, and then there’s that tongue again, darting between their legs, eating them out hungrily.

“There, Caduceus,” they moan, trembling thighs tightening around his head. “Oh, I need you… I need you…” 

“Then let me,” Caduceus says, soft but firm, holding them open at the knees, the air cold on their privates, “take care of you.”

And how he _does_. His beautiful tongue curls around Bryce’s clit and squeezes tight, and oh, it is heavenly, it is perfection. Bryce can’t help but squirm, breath high and wild in their throat, and Caduceus just holds on tighter, licks harder until they fall to pieces, coming hard with a shout, and still Caduceus doesn’t stop. Bryce doesn’t _want_ it to stop. They run their fingers across the shaved parts of Caduceus’ head, desperate to touch any part of him, which earns them a thrumming noise that sounds almost like a purr.

“Perfect boy,” they tell him sweetly, could tell him all day, and Caduceus just thrums louder, the sound pinging through their sensitive clit like lightning.

When Caduceus finally comes up for air his smiling face is slick from nose to chin, and Bryce’s heart feels so full at the sight it’s spilling. They brush their fingers over his wet lips and Caduceus instinctively takes two of them in his mouth and _sucks_. Bryce sighs happily, pushes their fingers deeper in his mouth, and Caduceus takes it with an appreciative noise, sucking harder, cleaning the taste of them.

“Let me see you,” Bryce says, still gently fingering his mouth. “All of you.”

Caduceus nods and slips off their fingers with a wet _pop_. Bryce props themself up on their elbows to watch him undress now, delighted by the burst of pink hair on his chest that trails down to and disappears beneath his curiously bulging smallclothes. They flick their foot against the warm cloth.

“Those, too.”

Caduceus is happy to oblige, slipping the final offending article of clothing to the floorboards, and—

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Bryce doesn’t know what they were expecting. Caduceus is surely the largest man they have ever seen, but nothing could prepare them for the sheer size of his fully erect cock. It is massive, more than the length of their forearm and just as thick. They scoot closer and even lift their arm up to it just to compare.

“Something the matter?” Caduceus asks, pink brows knitted with concern.

Bryce laughs deliriously. “Oh, you are far, far too big for me.” 

“Hm.” Caduceus gives his hard cock a pump, sliding the foreskin over the dripping head, and Bryce shudders at the sight. “What are we gonna do about that then?” he asks sincerely.

A delicious thought enters Bryce’s head. “Caduceus, have you ever—” Of course not, silly them. “Wait here.” They pat the bed beside them and Caduceus sits there obediently while they hurry to the small desk in the room, rifling through stacks of papers and half-drunk vials.

“A-ha!” Bryce returns with a tiny bottle of healing. Caduceus just cocks a head at them, forming a wordless question with his lips. “Um, you see, we’ll be needing, ah, some… lubrication.”

They give the little bottle a shake, its viscous blue contents coating the glass.

“I see,” says Caduceus, though the look on his face says otherwise.

Bryce bites their lip. “Let me show you,” and they uncap the bottle, dipping a single finger inside. It’s a curious sensation on the skin, cool and hot at the same time, and Bryce is a little ashamed to think of just how many times they’ve touched themself with this sticky substance on lonely nights in the distant past. 

They sit beside Caduceus now and gently run their wet fingertip over his silken length. “How does that feel?” they ask softly, pressing against his side as they continue to press featherlight touches to his cock.

“Strange,” says Caduceus, curling an arm around their shoulders. Little minute shivers are running through him. “But… good…”

“Do you want more?” Caduceus nods, and Bryce wets two fingers with the potion, this time curling their hand around as much of his prick as they can manage, slick skin easily sliding up and down his length.

They hear Caduceus’ breath hitch, such a sweet sound that makes their clit pulse, and give him one last squeeze. “That’s not all I wanted to show you…”

Caduceus is panting. “It’s not?”

Bryce gets up onto their knees, smearing the sticky potion on either side of their thighs and, yes, sneaking a finger along the edges of their cunt, shivering at the cool-heat that settles deep into their skin. Shivering more at the thought of what’s to come next. 

“I need you over here,” they say over their shoulder, wiggling their fingers at Caduceus from between their legs. “Now, please.”

Caduceus settles behind them, hands gentle at their hips, carefully trying _not_ to brush his cock against their backside. Bryce just laughs, reaching between their legs for it, sliding it through their potion-slick thighs.

“Oh,” is all Caduceus manages. His fingers tighten ever so slightly on Bryce’s hips.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” says Bryce with a squeeze of their thighs. Caduceus’ cock looks bigger than ever at this angle, feels hot and huge against their skin, and they love every second of this. “I am going to make you feel… so good.”

When they look over their shoulder, Caduceus is still at a loss for words, pretty mouth fallen open, breath ragged. He doesn’t need Bryce to tell him what to do now, that much is obvious as he starts to thrust up against them. His cock glides smoothly between their slender thighs, and Bryce cups it where it emerges, squeezing hard with both hands.

“Oh, Bryce, that… that feels amazing,” he murmurs, dazed and dreamy, and because he is a clever boy, he angles up deliciously into their swollen folds with each thrust, smearing more tingling potion across Bryce’s clit.

Bryce just settles back against Caduceus’ big furry chest now, panting hard, rubbing themself off on the long, thick cock practically holding them up. Occasionally the slippery head of Caduceus’ cock _just_ catches the edge of their cunt, and they are burning alive thinking about him trying to stuff it inside their little body.

“I want you, oh, how I want _you_ ,” Bryce chants like a prayer, thighs sweaty and aching as Caduceus fucks between them. Caduceus’ big hands come up, one on their chest, squeezing softly, the fingers of the other gently touching Bryce’s lips. Bryce moans desperately and sucks a long finger into their mouth, thinks about Caduceus somehow fucking them from both ends, and then comes _again_ , hard and gushing, slicking up Caduceus’ cock that much more.

“I’ve got you, daffodil,” says Caduceus, so soft and sweet even as he thrusts harder, more erratically, panting deeply in their ear. The endearment melts Bryce’s pounding heart like candle wax. 

It’s Caduceus’ turn to come now, and how he does, with a low, broken sound, exploding hot and wet across Bryce’s thighs, against their needy cunt. They shudder wildly, trying to hold their thighs together as tight as possible, milking him for all he’s worth, until Caduceus is gasping and gently trying to push them away. Bryce finally acquiesces, sinking to the sweaty sheets with joints like honey.

“That was…” Bryce begins, and stops, not sure how the sentence needs to end. _Beautiful. Wonderful. Perfect._

“That was nice,” Caduceus finishes simply, sticky wet below the waist where he presses against them for a kiss. Bryce moans softly into it, their fingers curling into his pink chest hair.

“More than nice,” they whisper against his lips.

Caduceus’ fingers find their own. He intertwines them, big between small, and squeezes gently. “I’d like to do it again…”

Bryce inhales sharply, eyes wide. “Now?”

The firbolg just laughs gently. “Not now, but one day. If we ever meet again.” He pauses and smiles. “ _When_ we meet again.”

Bryce feels their heart just sink because, yes, of course. How foolish of them. Caduceus cannot stay forever, and Bryce cannot leave their post, not when so many people depend on them.

“I’ll write to you,” they promise, lifting their hand up to kiss his silky knuckles. “As much as I can.”

“I’d like that,” says Caduceus, taking their hand now to kiss their knuckles back, then their palm, a teasing kiss pressed over the thundering pulse in their wrist. “Can’t have you forgetting my name.”

“As if I could ever forget you, Caduceus Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jas for this idea and thanks to the widomauk server for pioneering this bullshit ship.


End file.
